


Sarada

by pixieprinceling



Series: В рифму [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Complicated Parent-Child Relationships, Gen, Poetry, pretentious Russian poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprinceling/pseuds/pixieprinceling
Series: В рифму [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923709
Kudos: 4





	Sarada

Всё, что мне от тебя досталось -  
это фамилия,  
цвет волос  
и чужая жалость.

Файлы засекречены, доступ просрочен и отклонён.  
Неужели тебе всё равно, на какой сейчас улице мы живём,  
Что едим на ужин и как выплачиваем кредит?  
Так странно не видеть рану,  
но чувствовать, что болит.

Из твоих фотографий дома - одни хэдшоты  
"Доставить мёртвым или живым".

И я шестым чувством верю,  
что когда-нибудь ты вернёшься с бесконечной своей охоты.  
Да вот не знаю только, как -  
первым или вторым.


End file.
